


Extra Credit

by Lennox (Lennox086)



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Oral Sex, Strap-Ons, Stripping, Urination, Vaginal Fingering, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28299186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lennox086/pseuds/Lennox
Summary: Lisa shows Marge her latest results from school, and Marge rewards her with an early Christmas present.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Extra Credit

“Hey, Lis,” Bart ran into his sister’s room. “Milhouse just called. Ralph decided to lick a phone pole, and now he’s stuck. Homer’s driving me down there. Wanna come see?”

“No, Bart. I’m sorting all this stuff out,” Lisa rolled her eyes. She sat on her bed and flipped through a stack of papers.

“Suit yourself.” Bart slipped his arm through the sleeve of his jacket and ran outside. It was Christmas Eve, and Lisa was going through all of her school work she had completed over the year. She looked for every test, every assignment, every piece of work that had been graded. The pile beside her slowly grew and grew with each paper she looked at. When she was done, she had a small yet impressive stack of papers on the bed. Lisa picked them up as neatly as she could and carried them downstairs to the kitchen. Marge stood at the bench, stuffing and preparing the turkey for Christmas Day, as Lisa dropped her papers on the table.

“Mom?” Lisa asked. “Do you remember the deal you made on my birthday? About the special present if I got straight A’s?” Marge froze for a second before looking over her shoulder. She did remember, but she didn’t answer. Lisa pulled the first sheet off the pile and held it up while Marge switched on the oven.

“Here’s the ‘A’ I got in Maths,” Lisa said as she slipped her foot from her shoe. “And the ‘A’ I got in English, the ‘A’ I got in geography, the ‘A’ in history…” Each time Lisa showed a result to her mother, she removed another item of clothing. First it was her shoes, then her pearl necklace, then her panties, all while Marge patiently watched, both proud and turned on as her daughter stripped in front of her. But after her panties, Marge silently quivered, knowing that her daughter was naked under her red dress. She bit her lip and grasped the edge of the benchtop behind her. Tests, assignments, Lisa had gotten top marks in everything.

“… and finally, an A+++,” Lisa beamed. “Don’t worry, this one’s real.” She held up the last piece of paper and put it in her mother’s grasp. Lisa lifted her green dress. She eased her hands underneath Marge’s clothes and slipped her fingers into the waistband of Marge’s panties.

“There’s just one more ‘A’ I have to earn,” Lisa whispered.

“And what’s that for?” Marge asked, almost shakily, as she felt her daughter ease her panties down her legs.

“For eating pussy.”

Lisa lifted her mother’s dress to her hips as her panties slid down her legs. She plunged her tongue inside her slit without a moment of hesitation. Marge gasped and gripped the edge of the kitchen counter. Lisa began to eat her mother out straight away. Her lips formed a tight seal around Marge’s slit, while her tongue probed and licked as far as it could reach. Marge’s hand flew to the back of Lisa’s head. She squashed the spiky tufts of hair beneath the palm as she pushed her daughter’s face against her crotch. Lisa could taste her mother’s lust that coated her inner walls, and she eagerly lapped it up with her tongue. This had become the norm for the incestuous mother and daughter whenever they had the house to themselves. Lisa could never wait to dip her tongue back into the hole she was born from, and Marge could not be more turned on with the affair she held with her daughter.

While she focued on eating out her mother, Lisa didn’t neglect her own needs. She slipped her hand under her dress to feel her moist slit between her legs. She plunged two fingers inside her and brushed her thumb over her clit. Lisa only applied a small amount of pressure as she began to circle the little nubbin with the yellow-skinned digit. She began moaning against her mother’s moist hole while Marge felt her orgasm rapidly approaching, and she started grinding her hips on her daughter’s face.

“Lisa… don’t you dare stop, young lady!” Marge groaned as she bit her lip. With one hand gripping the counter and the other holding Lisa’s head between her legs, Marge quickly came into her daughter’s mouth. Lisa’s drank down the flavor that was her mother’s lust, feeling her tongue washed over in her squirting juices. Marge reached out and grabbed one of the chairs that surrounded the kitchen table. She dragged it over and almost collapsed into the seat, with a very satisfied smile on her face.

When Marge found the strength to move, she picked Lisa up from the floor and sat her on the bench. She smiled at her daughter and leaned in to kiss her lips. Marge could taste herself on Lisa’s tongue as she slipped hers into her daughter’s mouth.

“So… what grade… do I get?” Lisa asked, their lips parting between kisses just enough for Lisa to get the words out. Marge chuckled as she pulled her lips away.

“I’d say… I’d give it a B+,” she joked. “And that’s being generous. I think you might need to stay back for some extra credit assignments, young lady.”

“Hmmm…” Lisa lifted her hand to her chin. She slipped her soaked fingers into her lips, licking her own taste as she pondered what she could do to boost her grade. She spied the Christmas turkey out of the corner of her eye. It was spiced, stuffed, and ready to go into the oven once it was heated.

“Well,” Lisa began. She got to her feet and stood atop the bench. Lisa held out her hand. “I still need a grade for Home Ec.” When Marge took Lisa’s hand, she began walking slowly across the counter. She took great care in her steps, making sure that bare feet didn’t fall onto any sharp cooking utensils. Lisa made her way over to the oven dish in which the turkey sat. Even though she was still a vegetarian, she couldn’t help but admire her mother’s love and care she put into preparing food. She knew it would smell amazing once it was cooked.

“Lisa, what are you doing?” Marge asked. Lisa knelt above the raw dinner.

“I’m going to season this poor, dead turkey,” she said. Lifting her skirt in one hand and holding the corner of the dish in the other, Lisa relaxed her bladder. A golden trickle began to drip from her folds. It started as a few drops but quickly grew into a steady stream of urine that splashed over the turkey. Lisa slowly moved the dish around in a circle. She slid the corner away from herself and grasped the side, rotating the stuffed turkey and making sure to coat the entire bird with her piss.

“Oh, Mr. Gobbles. You died far too young…” she began her fake eulogy.

“Lisa,” Marge interrupted. “I’ve been stuffing that bird for the last hour. It’s not a ‘he’.” Lisa stopped and glared at Marge.

“Please, mother. Don’t interrupt my eulogy.” Lisa cleared her throat and resumed her speech. “Oh Henrietta, you died far too young…” But Marge didn’t want her to finish. She cupped her hand over Lisa’s slit and felt her warm piss spray over her palm and dribble through her fingers. Marge eased a finger inside Lisa, making the girl gasp and abandon her speech. Marge quickly pulled her hand back and pushed the oven dish aside. She sealed her lips around Lisa’s slit, just as Lisa did for her, and let the last of her piss to flow into her mouth. When Marge swallowed, she pressed her tongue against Lisa’s moist cunt and buried it inside her. Marge held Lisa’s hand as she carefully sat down on the counter. Lisa placed her feet on Marge’s shoulders, all while that tongue remained buried inside the young girl. Lisa was already on the edge of orgasm due to her fingers, but Marge decided she wanted to give her that final push. Lisa gripped the tower of blue hair as she quickly reached her orgasm. She wrapped her legs around Marge’s head, hooked her feet together and clenched her toes, and squirted into her mother’s mouth.

“Fuck Mom…” she humped Marge’s face through her orgasm. Marge felt the warm squirts spraying around her tongue and coating the roof of her mouth before Lisa’s grip relaxed around her head.

“I’m so… sorry… for swearing,” Lisa panted. Her body felt drained and tired after her climax. Marge stood and placed a firm kiss on her daughter’s mouth, sharing the taste of her own cum and piss.

“You have nothing to apologize for, Lisa. When we do this, I want to hear the filthiest fucking things come out of your mouth.” Marge said. Lisa blinked. She couldn’t believe that her mother was actually encouraging her to swear. She took a few seconds to study her face and make sure that she was serious.

“Well…” she began after her hesitation. “What about the filthiest fucking things going into my mouth?” Lisa took hold of Marge’s wrist. She lifted the hand that was coated in her piss up to her face, and she dragged her tongue across her mother’s palm. Marge smiled. She was proud that her daughter was taking after her own lustful kinks. She kissed Lisa’s forehead as the girl closed her eyes and licked her own piss off her hand.

*****

“So, are you sure you want your present now? You can’t wait for Christmas morning?” Marge teased her daughter as she carried her on her shoulders through the house. Once the turkey was in the oven to cook, she and Lisa shed their clothes and left them scattered around the kitchen. They were both confident that Bart and Homer wouldn’t be home anytime soon to discover their mess.

“Mom, I’ll have other presents to open then. I’ve been waiting months for this.” Marge dropped Lisa onto her bed and made her way to the closet. Hidden on the top shelf, right at the back and away from Homer’s prying eyes, was a carefully wrapped gift. Marge carried it back to the bed and placed the parcel in Lisa’s hands. Lisa began tearing the paper to expose the box beneath it. She opened the lid. Inside, Lisa saw a harness and a 6-inch plastic dildo.

“I think you can handle this one,” Marge said and pulled the contents from the box. She stood and stepped inside the harness. Lisa watched her mother pull it up her legs and tighten the straps around her waist. A cold metal ring sat over her pussy, and Marge attached the dildo with a satisfying click. Marge crawled over her daughter on the bed and knelt above her. Lisa felt a little nervous. The purple toy rested calmly against her belly. It felt cool against her skin, rigid and almost uninviting. But Lisa had wanted this since her birthday. She wasn’t going to let herself back out now.

“Lisa, this toy comes with a condition that I want you to remember.”

“What’s that, Mom?” Lisa asked.

“We’re only going to use this when Bart and Homer are out of the house. And when we do use it, I don’t want you to hold back. I want you to scream, Lisa. I want you to swear.” Marge pressed her hand between Lisa’s legs and pushed two fingers into her cunt as she spoke. She twisted her wrist as her fingertips dragged circles around Lisa’s insides. She made sure to coat them in Lisa’s slime before pulling them out and pushing them into her daughter’s mouth to lick them clean.

“I meant what I said about your mouth, Lisa,” Marge groaned as Lisa licked her fingers. “I want my little girl talking nasty to me.” Lisa gulped. She was unaccustomed and not used to the type of talk that Marge wanted to hear. But she knew she had to try.

“I’ll do my best, Mom.”

Marge spread Lisa’s legs apart as she got into position. She used the toy to slowly tease Lisa’s sex. Her daughter squirmed and moaned on the bed, and Marge pushed the tip at her small entrance.

“This will hurt, alright? We’ll do it quickly.” Lisa nodded. Marge pierced her daughter’s hymen with one quick thrust and buried the toy deep inside of her. Lisa screamed at the sharp and sudden pain. Tears were starting to stream down her face almost straight away. Marge wrapped her arm around Lisa. She held her close and rolled onto her back, comforting her daughter against her chest.

“Shhh,” Marge kissed her cheek. “Shhh, honey. It’s okay. It’ll pass.” Marge lay still as Lisa sobbed on her chest. The toy was still inside her. She stroked Lisa’s hair as the seconds ticked by. The seconds soon turned to minutes, but Marge was patient. When Marge promised to take her daughter’s virginity, she made sure that Lisa was aware of what would happen and how it would feel. Marge wasn’t going to anything with Lisa if she wasn’t comfortable with it first. Lisa eventually lifted her head as her pain simmered away.

“You okay, sweetie?” Marge asked.

“Uh-huh,” Lisa wiped the tears from her face.

“You can start when you’re ready. Just like we discussed, remember?” Lisa nodded and slowly sat up on her mother. It felt weird and unnatural to move with the toy lodged inside her. She placed her hands firmly on Marge’s stomach. Slowly and carefully, Lisa eased herself up. She could feel each inch sliding out from her cunt. But, using her legs, she lifted herself too far and the toy came out of her with a soft pop.

“Whoops,” Lisa said. She took a moment to line herself back up before gently lowering herself back down the fake cock. It was less painful the second time. She could still feel it stretching her open, but it was feeling better. Almost enjoyable, even.

“Take your time Lisa.” Marge grinned as she watched her daughter slide back down her new toy.

It took a couple of minutes for Lisa to get used to the intruding toy. But eventually, she found that it was becoming more and more enjoyable. Lisa started to move a little faster as she found a comfortable rhythm.

“So, do you like your new Christmas present, sweetie?” Marge asked. She waited until she felt Lisa had become comfortable with it.

“Uh… uh-huh,” Lisa groaned.

“Tell mommy how much you love it.”

“I love my new toy, mommy!” Lisa cried, not missing a beat of her rhythm.

“What’s that, Lisa?” Marge asked as she cupped her hand to her ear. “I can’t hear you.”

“I fucking love my present, Mommy!” Lisa cried again, forcing herself to pick up the pace. Marge smiled. It was basic, but it was a start.

“Then ride me, Lisa. Ride me like a pony.”

“You’re so much better than a pony, Mom. I love you so… fucking… much!”

The dirty talk was new for Lisa. Very rarely had she sworn before, but now her mother was actually encouraging it. And Lisa couldn’t deny that it was turning her on. The toy plunging in and out of her was starting to feel a lot better too. Almost every trace of the pain and discomfort from her deflowering had vanished. Lisa leaned forward and rested her arms on her mother’s torso. Standing on her toes over her mother, she lifted and dropped her hips as she rode the toy with reckless abandon.

“Come on, Mom,” Lisa groaned as she moved faster. “Fuck your daughter. Make me squirt!” Marge placed her hands on Lisa’s hips to help guide her daughter up and down the shaft. Lisa would slam herself down upon it, only for Marge to lift her up and pull her back down.

“Play with your clit, honey,” Marge whispered. Lisa slipped her arm between their sweaty thrusting bodies where her fingers found the tiny little nubbin. She shuddered as her finger brushed against the bump. She teased herself with soft and gentle rubs.

Each thrust and rub carried Lisa closer and closer to the edge of climax. Her face was almost red, and her breathing became deeper and harder every second.

“Oh fuck… I’m close, Mom. Almost… there…” Lisa cried with closed eyes. Marge pulled her down one last time, the toy jabbing at her insides and triggering her cum.

“OH FUCK! YES! YES!” Lisa screamed as her hips bucked over her mother. Her orgasmic juices painted the toy in her lust, and she collapsed onto Marge as she experienced the most incredible orgasm of her young life. Her legs and feet twitched on the bed beside her mother. Her muscles went into spasms as she came.

“Oh… God…” was all Lisa could say. She looked up at her mother. Slowly, Lisa mustered the strength to pull herself up and let the cock slide from her cunt. Lisa felt herself roll off her mother and collapse on the bed beside her. She pulled herself up the mattress just to rest her head on the pillow next to her.

“You okay, sweetie?” Marge asked. She grinned as she watched Lisa basked in her afterglow. Lisa didn’t answer; she merely nodded.

“Well, you rest up,” Marge twisted and removed the toy from the harness. “I’m going to go and clean this up.” Lisa nodded again, gently patting her mother’s arm as she climbed from the bed.

“Thank you for making me a woman, Mom,” Lisa said as Marge returned. She gave her mother a soft kiss on her cheek. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas, Lisa,” Marge smiled. She wrapped her arms around her daughter. “You’re so very welcome. But I think we’d better have a shower and clean up before the others get home.”

“No, I don’t think so,” Lisa shook her head.

“Oh, really?” Marge chuckled. “And why’s that?” Lisa smiled as she rolled onto her knees.

“Because, Marge,” she looked her mother in the eye. “You’re going to give me a turn to wear that thing. I’m going to fuck you so hard until you forget that you’re anything other than my bitch.” Marge’s jaw dropped. She had never expected this. She thought Lisa would just ease her way into their bedroom talk, not just dive in.

“And when I’m done,” Lisa continued, “You’re going to kneel over my face and give me something to drink. You wanted my mouth filthy? You’re going to piss in it, Marge, and make my mouth so fucking filthy!” Lisa couldn’t help but grin as she spoke. She may be smiling, but she was serious. She could see her mother’s mind was processing what she was saying. And Marge realized just how much she enjoyed it. Lisa leaned over and dipped her tongue into Marge’s mouth. She slipped it between her lips before they connected in a deep and passionate kiss. Lisa lifted her arm and grabbed her mother’s breast firmly in her hand. She felt Marge grasp into her mouth as she and firmly groped the soft flesh.

“One more thing,” Lisa broke the kiss. “I want an ‘A’ for talking dirty too.”


End file.
